ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
RP At the Gates~
DarkKeyome: He'd awake from his bed. His clothing was already set out for him. The same weighted clothing as always. He made a quick has to the gate compound area for training like always. Once arriving to the compound space area he'd start on his daily sprints back and forth. His legs went high touching his chest when ever he came up with his legs. He'd do this work out routine back and forth with his arms spread out eagle style. The wrist band weights on his arms gave him restraints and resistance. So a straining and painfully sensation coursed through his arm. The gnawing pain made him tense but he could continue to do the vigorous work out nonstop. His body was more than in tip top condition by now as it was talking a speculative shape to it, showing his hard work off to the world in a way. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku sat up in his bed after a good night sleep.He jumped out of bed and quikly put on his pants and shirt.Kihaku then grabbed his bokken from next to the nightstand and strapped it on his back before reaching for his armband ontop of the nightstand and wrapping it around his arm.Kihaku then walked to his dresser and pulled out some ankleweights.each anklewight was about 10 pounds each, after he put them on, he made his way to the front door and put on his sandals. Afterwards he strappe don his shinnguards over the weights and put on his gloves,followed by the protectors.Kihaku then ran out the door.He moved slower then normal because of the weights around his ankles.He kept running as he made his way trough the village towards the thundergod.He kept running so he would adapt to the weights quiker. He ran trough the gate and came out at the Main Gate with a loud thunderclap. He looked around and saw no one. So he quikly dashed out of the gate and into the forest heading to the Rocky traininggrounds . He traveled over the ground,so he could not risk falling out of a tree. It took Kihaku about 1 hour and a half to reach the traininggrounds, because of the weights. He was already feeling Quite exhausted, but he was not doing this jsut to train his speed, but his Stamina as well. And so without further ado ,Kihaku decided to run all the way to the top of the rocky path.it Took him 45 Minutes to get to the top with the weights. But after he made it to the topexhaustion struck and he sunk to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.He sat there kneeled for a good 10 minutes.Kihaku then forced himself onto his feet and walked back down the slope.When he arrived at the bottom of the slope,he stretched for a moment ,before turning back to the slope.And once more he ran up the Hill. This time he reached the top in 40 minutes- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku was a bit nervous as she rose from her bed this morning. The one mission she was on had affected her in quite a few ways but she knew she had to calm herself from her nerves. Riku got dressed in her usual uniform equipping her weapons’ pouch to her belt. She would then brush out her hair deciding to leave it down today letting the red streaks show clearly along her face. Sitting on the girl’s bed was a large dog which was a bit taller than her now. Yomi had grown quite a bit along the training years and became almost wolf like in appearance. The large Yomi let out a bark asking her why she was going out of her way to change her hairstyle but Riku didn’t answer because her mind was distracted with other thoughts. She hurried and got ready as she ran downstairs with Yomi following behind howling at her. She sat at the kitchen table as she started eating but it didn’t take long for the girl to space out a bit. Her aunt came in trying to get her attention but when she couldn’t she simply spoke out “Ah little Rikuzu has her first crush” before walking to do chores. Only a loud howl from Yomi snapped the girl from her thoughts as she shook her head a bit checking the time letting out a loud gasp. “Eep I need to head out!” She called out as she ran outside grabbing her boots from the porch and slipping them on. She would then hop on Yomi’s back as Yomi would take off through the woods heading to the gate with Riku on her back. After a while of running, Yomi reached the gate letting Riku jump down from her back as Riku sighed looking around for who all was there.- DarkKeyome: His arms throbbed with the painfully sensation yet he didn’t stop. Once reaching the middle of the compound he'd begin his stretches, bending one leg straight, while the other leg's knee was bent. He did this with both legs. How empty the compound had been, everyone was busy on missions. And he completed the one he had done just a few days ago, ahh but it didn’t bother him the lonely-ness made up for a lot of things, and a lot of free time he had to practice his Oda clan styles that were unknown to the outside world. First he would do... the Michio Style. His arms moved in fluent swift, quick motions and his legs followed behind them. His body resembled that of a striking crane, lashing out attacks sufficiently and quick. His fist were balled up except his middle finger was slightly extended. Odd... He begun to swiftly swing his fist and arms in sufficient motions to the point his arms and legs were moving in light blurs for every strike. The Michio was a style that was created to resemble the Hyugga styles gentle fist. It is simply a mix of Strong fist, mixed with a Shaolin monk type style. The knuckle resembles that of a finger in the Gentle fist style but it strikes pressure points instead. This style could easily render an opponent useless as it locks up arms and other legiments depending on where the user would strike. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari got up that morning like any other, only faster today. The following night he had been given some weighted clothing. he quickly showered and put it on. a jacket weighing 10 pounds, a pair of shoes weighing 5 pounds together, a pair of pants weighing 10 pounds, and a scarf weighing 6 pounds. He wasn'tquite used to this, as made obvious by his awkward movemnts. Being safe, he decided to use the door today. By the time he reached the gate, he had somewhat grown acustom to the new clothing. Even so, he could feel the scarf digging into his neck. He decided to ignore it and walked through the gate. as he came onto the other side he bumped into a woman he didn't recongnize. Ignoreing her,and walking around, he spotted Keyo in the middleof the compound. He rushed over to him,still moving noticably awkward. "Hey, check out my new clothing."-he smiled and gave a cliche thumbs up- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku was running out of breath again because of the weights.So he decided to head back to the Main Gate compound and train Combos of kicks and bokkenstrikes.But first hed catch a breath-.So he sat down and grabbed the bento from his backpack and unwrapped it and then removed the lid. Kihaku enjoyed the Bento as he ate it slowly.When he was finished he headed down the slope, when he Finally reached the bottom hed Dash straight towards the direction of the Main gate. THis time hed use the trees,as his leggs were slowly adjusting to the weights.SO he molded his chakra and directed it to his feet,forming the chakra cushion.HE ran up the first tree its bark and onto its branch. He immediatly started jumping from branch to branch.He picked up his pace as he moved,making sure to watch his landings, after an hour he finally got back to the Main gate, as he jumped down from the tree landing on the ground with a hard thud and small crack in the ground beneath him. Kihaku walked back into the compound as he attempted to catch his breath and didnt notice the people present as he moved to the nearest bench and sat down on it.- DarkKeyome: He pulled his headband off of his head, along with his jacket that was cut. Leaving him with nothing on but the bandages that kept the weights on his body down. Now shirtless. He began to do his other Style known as the RyuTakeo style. He would have slipped on his chain wraps for this one that he had in his pouch. He then got into a martial arts style that resembled that of Muy Thai. His arms slightly up over his head but, his legs bent slightly and perched he'd begun to send a powerful assessment of knee's and elbow strikes into the air, you could hear the “ZIT, ZZIT, ZIT, ZIT ZIT!” with each strike that he did. Slow, but powerful. This style was mean to totally incapacitate the enemy. Using the method known as Chi sao the user was fully aware of attackers when using this style. He turned to see the boy who he met on before his mission. Haha, looks like the boy took upon himself to goto the work out shop. Same place Keyome reinforces his clothing, and where he bought his workout book more than likely. “ Nice, trying to be like Keyome huh?” He shook his chuckling before he looked over his shoulder over at Riku, a light smile on his face he'd wave at her. “ Hey Riku.” He said in a calm, and cool voice. He was a bit exhausted thus explaining his tone. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would freeze at the gate as she spotted who all was there. She became nervous as she seemed to space out a bit but a male bumping into her snapped her out of it. Yomi let out a howl telling her human partner to focus causing Riku to bite down lightly on her lower lip. Yomi barked out at the girl knowing that something was surely off about the girl’s actions. Riku heard Keyo speak to her and wave to her as she responded sounding a bit nervous as she did so. “Oh h-hey Keyo. H-How are you?” Her voice had a bit of a nervous stutter to it as she spoke showing that something was making the young Inuzuka act a bit different than normally.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, now inspired, looked at Keyome and state- "That's right! And in a few years, my taijutsu will be better than yours!" -as he leaned forwand to get down into a push-up posision he fell, flat on his face.- "gimmie a sec." -he slowlypushed himself off the grounds, and sat up-"tougher than it looks..." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei woke up this morning she felt like happy something she hasnt feel like for weeks. She would roll herself out of her bed as she would walk over to her closet to take out her clothes. She would put on a top and some pants and then her Shoes. As she then would walk over to a mirror to do her hair with a hairband as she then would place the headband over it. as she would place her neckless around her neck the symbol to the love of Setsu as she would look once more if she didnt forget anything Kirei would look over once more as she would walk out of her appartment as she came through the gate with a loud crack she would walk over to her aunt’s flowershop to get some great flowers she could place by the memorial. Even though her parents name werent written on it doesnt mean she cant place flowers there to remember them…, Kirei would look around for her aunt once she found her she would ask for the best flowers she has her aunt would answer “i will look what i have for you my dear”as her aunt would leave for a moment to get some flowers as she gave them to Kirei. “thanks aunt”-Kirei would say before she leaves the flowershop to go to the memorial Stone once she came there she would lay down her flowers as she took a step away as she looked to the memorial Stone before she spoke “i know you wont hear me mom and dad.. but i miss you both.. i wish we got the chance to meet up with eachother sooner or later.. instead of you both being killed by that … “-Kirei would pause as tears were flowing down on her cheeks- “i wont speak his name here.. well i dont know his name yet but i will figure that out someday and if i get strong enough i will take revenge for you both and for our village..”-Kirei would spoke as she said her last few words- “you both will be my parents forever in my heart and mind… rest in peace..”-Kirei would walk away as she would go to the maingate once she came there she would wipe away her tears so no one would see it. Kirei would sit down on a bench as she didnt said any word she was thinking on how she could become stronger to make her parents being proud of her even though they werent here..~ JinsokuMiryuu : -Jinsoku dashes one last kunai at the tree he had been practicing on all morning, He wanders over to the tree retrieving the kunai lodged into the bark and places them into his pouches. Picking up his back pack and looking inside it he pulls out a small flask and takes a sip of water just enough to stop the apparent signs oh dehydration. Jinsoku looks up and bounds of the flooonto a vbranch he then starts to make his way back to the main gate by jumping from branch to branch through the forest at a steady pace. Reaching the gate he drops to the floor just outside the walls and walks straight through the entrance to the courtyard and looks around. He quickly dusts down his arm guards and black and grey shinobi camo pants and plain black shirt before making his way futher into the courtyard. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku now fully rested,would get back up and he noticed that Kirei had come in and was sitting on one of the other benches.He also noticed the other boy that entered and some crazy whacko that came running out of the forest.Kihaku walked over to Kirei-chan and spoke to her- Hey Kirei-chan, how are you ?-Kihaku smiled at her,though he was curious why her eyes were somewhat red,but he wasnt gonna ask, he just sat down next to her- xKireiHimex : ~Kirei would tilt her head as she sees Kihaku comming to her as she would look at him before she answered "i'm fine.. just visited the memorial stone... and how are you?"- Kirei noticed the sky was blue today not even a cloud was to see she would smile as she liked the summer alot~ SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku looked at her and saw her look at the sky- im quite alrihgt ive been training my speed for a while today and added weights to my ankles to help with thatWho's the othe rboy who just came into the compound? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked back at him before she answered " i never met the other one yet... why you wanna know??"-after she answered him she would look back up to the sky as she didnt say much~ JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku looks at the two shinobi talking and stops and just looks at them and then looks around.- Ermm.. -He smiles awkwardly and walks over rather quickly and excited.- Hey there, I'm Jinsoku Miryuu of the Miryuu Clan.. And you are? -He leans forward a little his smile spreading widely across his face.- SanadaKihaku : I would say Curiosity. - Kihaku chuckled as he jumped up- how about you use me for some target practice, to train your new jutsu Kirei-chan ? il be running around and wel see if you can hit a moving target with it? If you wanna train at least- not seeing the kid that just walked up to them and as he spoke.Kihaku was spooked and accidentally bumped into the boy - whoa sorry mn, uhm im Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda. Pleasure to meet you JinsokuMiryuu: -He stumbles back abit before attempting to grab Sanadas hand for a kind of bro hug.- Pleasure to meet you too Sanada.. Hey, Are you a Genin? Because you're certainly not in my class at the Academy. -He chuckles and scratches the bac of his head.- xKireiHimex : ~Kirei looked to the new boy after she looked to kihaku first she would spoke to the boy "i'm Kirei Hime yamanaka its a pleasure to meet you.."-as she then would look to Kihaku "i'm not feeling up for some training, and i rarely use someone as a target practice.."-Kirei would chuckle as she then went silent- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, finaly coming back from a deep though that seemed to go on forever, looked up to see Kihaku, Kirei, and a boy he hadn'tmet yet. He got up, suddenly remembering he had his weights on,and stubling to regain his balance. He noticed his leg was numb. "Not now.." -He tried shaking it off with no success- "...oh well...Make due with what youcan, eh?" -he whispered to himself. he rushed over to Kihaku, as fast as his small, weighted body would carry him- "Hey,Kihak-" -as he atempted to stop, the weights continued moving and carried him down to the ground- "Oh....maaaannnn... A hand,please?" -he waited for a resonce,hopeing for no laughter- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku grinned- Yea i graduated a few months ago in fact. - He then looked back to kirei- thats alright kirei, though training might help you relieve some of that stress. -Kihaku smiled at her,before noticing the boy on the ground and facepalmed himself-Thats what happens when you put on more weight then you can carry Kaitari. your gonna overstrain your body, before itl have any effect. -Kihaku chuckles a moment.- at any rate im gonna continue my speed training now that ive recovered my strenght-Kihaku bowed to kirei and Jinsoku- see you soon most likely. -he turned to Kaita- take off the body weight and stick to arm and legg weights for a while, like i do. Though i only use legg weights for now. And for a reason. - Kihaku then dashed out of the Main gate towards the forest.All the while molding his chakra and directing it at his feet.He ran up the tree bark and once he got on the top Branch.He dissapeared into the forest ,dashing over the branches and jumping the gapps JinsokuMiryuu: -Begins to laugh to himself as he looks at the boy on the floor too.- Maybe you should become stronger so you could carry the weight? -He didn't mean to sound insulting but it would come across that way more then likely.- xKireiHimex : ~Kirei would look as kihaku walked off as she looked to the new boy "it was a pleasure to meet you, i guess well meet up another time."-Kirei would smile to him as she then would walk off as she goes through the gate with a loud clap as she goes to her appartment as she would lay down as tears were falling apart. She was missing her parents but also her beloved fiance very much she didnt feel like to be around with anyone.. JinsokuMiryuu: -Reaching about 80 sit ups a little blood triccles from his lips, he coughs as the pain really starts to fight with his will to do the challenge, sweat beating down off his body like rit was autumn rain covering him. Either way he continued well into the 120's before he coughed a small bit of blood onto the floor, he growls and continues focussing on the task at hand, feeling as if he had no choice.- One.. H..h..hundred and twenty.. three NamikazeSoudai has left the chat RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look at him as a light pink blush would show on her cheeks. “Y-yea it has been a bit hasn’t it?” She asked stuttering nervously as she would watch him pull out the medal and pull it around his neck as she would smile. “O-Oh yea I got one too but m-my aunt wanted it to stay at home.” She answered. Yomi looked from a small distance and whined now understanding what was going on with her human partner. Yomi would walk up sneaking over to the young girl as she would nudge her with her nose trying to push Riku into the male so that they would possibly fall over to the ground. As Yomi did this she would let out a whine to Riku trying to push her to be more confident around him.- DarkKeyome: He crossed his arms listening to what the girl was saying to him. She seemed so nervous it was different than last time when they were on the mission together. She wasn’t as timid, she was bold and she was the one who took down the captain with that powerful technique keyome had never seen before. “ Ahh, well yeah there pretty nice huh. I’m gonna wear this where ever I go as a symbol of what we accomplished.” he said scratching his head doing that awkward goku like laugh again. He was in the middle of saying something when he riku kind of sort of pushed her self onto him. Or so he thought due to him not seeing the dog. His head bumped hers abit. “T-tch.. o-” boom... due to the distance, ahh being around the same height the two's lips would slightly press on each others for a slight moment. Haha... ahh the boy cheeks turned into a deadly red like that of the very flames of hell were attempting to burst from the top of his scalp. He blinked, his lips locked onto the girl. Wow, she was bold. He hadn’t kissed a girl before. He was uh, in shock? Yes thats a good word for it, in shock. He blinked looking at the girl with there lips locked. His father if anything, told him to always stay away from girls until he was older. The first day he left home he could hear his father saying. ' Dear child... do not bother yourselves with women. You are far too young, and have been selected to hold the name for the Oda clan. You know, we do not allow all of our children to be Shinobi. Consider yourself lucky, and make us proud.' Ohhhh if his father could see him now, his bald head would grow a mullet more than likely. SanadaKihaku: -after 15 minutes had passed,Kihaku jumped back on his feet and took off the weights and walked to the gate as he went trough it back to the village. Once there he rushed home and dropped his backpack at the front door>He went around the building to the backyard to the storage house and went to grab the extra 10 pounds weights for each ankle.Kihaku then rushed back to the front door and put them into his backpack.Kihaku then walked back to the thundergod gate. On the way buying some dangos and 2 bentos and some drinks,stuffing them in his backpack. He then walked back out the store and went further on his way. He walked trough the thundergod gate again. Once again appearing at the Main Gate compound with a loud thunderclap. Kihaku noticed key talking with riku, but he wasnt here for idle chatter. He made his way back to the dummies and set down his backpack against the wall. Kihaku grabbed the weights from his backpack,strapping the 10 pounds weights around each ankle, then the other 10 pound weights around his wrists. He walked towards one of the wooden dummies. Kihaku started off with a few punch combos. high punches, mid punches, low punches. Kihaku then followed with kick combos, adding jumpkicks and spin kicks in his usual combo routine.He continued that for about an hour or 2 ,his movements were slowing as stomach rumbled. So Kihaku knew enough, he took a break and sat down next to his backpack, grabbing the bento. a pair of dangos and a drink from it. Kihaku unwrapped the bento and removed the lid, while eating one of the dangos. Before starting on his bento, he opened the drink and took a few sipps and set it back down. Kihaku then grabbed one of the riceballs , nomming it down quikly. He then took his chopsticks and ate some of the Ramen.About 15 minutes later when he was finished eating, he packed up the stuff and walked back to the dummies, drawing his bokken,HE started off with some light strikes Til he felt more accustomed to the weights, He starte doff his usual Routine. Throwing kicks, punches and bokken strikes at the dummy with great precision. as time passed he added jump and spin attacks to the blows on the dummy. He managed to keep it up for about 2 hour sin total before collapsing to his knees, gasping for breath,sweat trinkling all over his face.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku looked nervously as her eyes opened just to see that when Yomi had pushed her into Keyo, when she landed on him they ended up kissing. The girl’s face turned as red as the Inuzuka birth markings that were on her cheeks. Even as she worked on getting herself up from on top of him, her face was bright red and blushing from the thought of it. She stammered wildly trying to think of something to say as she rubbed the back of her head feeling completely nervous from the kiss. Yomi looked at the redness on her human partner’s face as she gave out a small howl and then a bark that seemed to say something along the lines of “My job is done here” as Yomi would walk over to a nearby bench and jump on the bench lying down to watch the two and the result of her work.- DarkKeyome: He eyed the girl for a moment, he too was seriously flustered over this. “D-ahh.. ahh.. um..” He said looking down rubbing the back of his neck the same way she was rubbing her head. “ Well.. that was uhh bold of you Riku.. I.. um.. I didn’t know you uhh.. felt that way about uhh..” He said looking away now afraid to make eye contact. He'd pick his open ripped jacket up and pull it over his body as he blinked at her. His face was red, super.. ultra red. Yet it could not describe the nervousness he was suffering from. “...I.. I’ve never kissed a girl before...” He said bluntly. He looked off to the right and then back at her, this time making eye contact. “ ...I mean, uhh.. it was just sudden..” He didn’t know what to say clearly he was rambling for words. His attention darted over to the massive dog that she called a pet, or partner. His eyes blinked he never noticed just how massive the dog was... it was big enough to put a saddle on. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look nervously as her face was bright red. She stuttered out her words looking nervously at him as she spoke out. “Y-Yea I d-do l-like y-you K-Keyo.” She said as she stuttered nervously a bright red blush covering her face. She was nervous around him and Yomi didn’t help her nervousness by doing that. She stammered trying to find the right words to say as her eyes darted left and right nervously from the sudden contact and the bright red blush on her face was obviously clear to see. Yomi laid on the bench letting out a small bark seeming satisfied that she got the two to talk. It may have been a nervous talk but all the same a talk.- DarkKeyome: “Like this word like... do you mean like. LIKEEE Me..? As in uhh, like boyfriend and girlfriend like?” He thought on it for a moment. Though he found her cute, he didn’t have the slightest idea how to be a boyfriend. “.....Riku your nice but. And im flattered you feel that way but.” He pounded his chest. “ A warrior cant have emotional ties! It makes them weak and leaves those loved ones out in the open for an attack for sure.” He said crossing his arms. “ I... could tell you I like you tooo... which, is pretty likely..” He blushed again. “ But, it would only render us if we moved any further from this point. Leaving us both at a weak disposition from enemies knowing that if they attack either one of us, it could make us vulnerable in any form of the way.” He said, in some sad attempt on dodging the statement. RikuzuInuzuka: -Yomi looked up hearing the words that the boy was saying as she let out a loud howl covering her face with her own paws as if she was trying to hide her face from the comment she just heard from the boy. Riku looked at him and listened to him as she blinked speaking in response to his words. “O-Oh I-I understand.” She said as she would look around nervously and a bit embarrassed now as she would try to walk toward the building walking to the back of the compound and trying to escape. Yomi shook her head and got up leaping down from the bench as she would walk trying to see what Riku was up to now.- DarkKeyome: He blinked. What did he do wrong? He watched as the girl walked off, it made his heart sink in. “...Riku?” He said watching as she walked off. Ahhh, this is what it meant and felt like to hurt a girls feelings. In a matter of two seconds he would catch the idea, and see that he hurt the girls feelings. He ran in front of her, putting his arms up. “ W-wait...” He said eyeing her. “...Ahh.. are you hungry?” He said to her raising an eyebrow. “ I uhh... no this vendor who makes fried pork and it taste.. AMAZING.” He said at her in the away slowly letting his arms drop. “ That is... if you want some, I mean I don’t know what you like to eat, but ill pay for whatever it is you may want... I still have money saved up from the mission. “ He slid his hands into his pockets. “ What do you say, you wanna go get something to eat with me?” RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku turned to see him speaking to her as he offered to take her out to get something to eat as she looked at him and blinked. “U-Um w-wow sure I would like that K-Keyo.” She said still a bit nervous as she had a nervous look on her face. “W-When do you want to?” She asked to him as Yomi looked to them both seeing that this was going surprisingly better than she thought. Yomi let out a small bark trying to tell Riku to stop being shy. To Yomi this was the academy all over again where she was always shy and Yomi had to help her to speak up and to be more open. Yomi looked at Riku watching the two talk as she wondered how this encounter would end.- DarkKeyome: “Umm..” He looked off to the side, rubbing his eyes. His big brother always told him, to make girls wait. Give them something to look forward too. “ How.. um, how about tomorrow? We can go that night hopefully...” He said nodding to her. “ Dress in something... less, on the job?” he said laughing abit. “ Though your cute in your outfit and all.” He placed his hands within his pockets. “ As for me... I’ve been here all day...” He said yawning. “ I’m gonna go home, work on some training there. Tomorrow, when the sun goes down. Meet me in the village. And don’t worry...” He said starting to walk off. “ Ill find you.” He said walking into the village, the loud clap following behind him as he left Category:Yonshigakure Era